parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Roar (Crossover)
this scene when Shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters Who Get Blown Away #Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) #Mufasa (The Lion King) #Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) #Linnux (Rock Dog) #Roland (Strange Magic) #Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) #Ed, Edd n Eddy #Felicie and Victor (Leap!) #Kazar (The Wild) #Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) #Dug Hognob and Goona (Early Man) #El Macho (Despicable Me 2) #King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) #Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) #Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs (Up) #The Lorax (2012 Movie) #Tom Cat and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) #Fievel (An American Tail) #Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) #Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt) #Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) #Waluigi and Wario (SMG4 Bloopers: The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold) #Screwie (Everyone's Hero) #Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie (Sherlock Gnomes) #Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy: Fool on the Ed) #Chungu and Nne (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) #Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) #Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) #Carmelo Grandma And Chakal's Bandits (The Book Of Life) #Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) #Soto (Ice Age) #Miss Fritter (Cars 3) #The Beaver (Lady and the Tramp) #Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) #Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) #Herman Schultz/Shocker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) #Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) #Bloom (Winx Club) #Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) #Prince John (Robin Hood) #Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) #Reg (Silly Animals) #General Mandible (Antz) #Dash Parr (The Incredibles) #DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) #Einstone (The Wacky World of Tex Avery: A Bird in the Brain is Worth Two in the Bush) #Judge Hopkins (Paranorman) #Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) #Coraline #Flynn Rider and Maximus (Tangled) #RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) #Peoples and Animals (Beedrooms & Broomsticks) #Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) #Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) #Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) #Ben (Bill & Ben: Phwoooar!) #Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: When Darkness Falls) #Scuttle and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) #Alice Kingsleigh (Alice Through the Looking Glass) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Twilight Sparkle And Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Michael Jordan (Space Jam) #Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) #Sportacus (Lazy Town: Sportacus Who) #Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Bernard, Miss Bianca and Orville (The Rescuers) #Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) #Yogi Bear (2010 Film) #Benny (The Wild) #Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa (Winx Club: The Witches' Downfall) #Giselle (Enchanted) #Emmet (The LEGO Movie) #Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) #The Raccoon (Incredibles 2) #Zeebad (Doogal) #Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) #Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) #Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) #Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) #Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) #Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) #Preed (Titan A. E.) #Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) #Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) #Migo (Smallfoot) #Janet (Kintoons) #Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) #Miles Morales (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #Syndrome (The Incredibles) #Captain Hook (Peter Pan) #Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) #Postman Pat (Postman Pat: The Movie) #Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) #Rover Dangerfield #Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) #Jackie Frost and January Q. Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail: the Movie) #Proxima Midnight (Avengers Infinity War) #Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) #Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte (The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again) #Mary and Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus 1993) #Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) #Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) #Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #Ozzie (Rock Dog) #Bracko (Tom the Hand) #Santa Clause (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) #Donald Duck (A Mickey Mouse Cartoon: No Service) #Captain Turbot (Paw Patrol: Pups and the Beanstalk) #Finny and Leah (All Creatures Big and Small) #Kaa (The Jungle Book) #B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) #Ultron (Avengers Age of Ultron) #Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) #Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) #Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) #Rocket (Little Einsteins) #Mr.Ross (Regular Show Movie) #Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) #Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) #Dixie (Daddy I'm a Zombie) #Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) #The Palace Guard (The Emperor's New Groove) #Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Grug, Belt, and Guy (The Croods) #Scout Fairies (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) #Niko, Wilma and Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) #Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) #Thrax (Osmosis Jones) #Golf Ball (BFDI 1b: Take the Plunge) #Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) #Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) #Raven Queen and Apple White (Ever After High: Dragon Games) #Sally Walden (The Cat in the Hat 2003) #The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) #Tulip (Storks) #Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) #Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) #Tari (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario The Ultimate Gamer) #Beaker (Muppets Most Wanted) #Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) #Paolo (Kintoons) #Scar (The Lion King) #Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) #Mickey Mouse & Goofy (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald Duck's Clubhouse) #Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) #Max Wishbone (Monster Family) #Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2) #Violet and Dash (Incredibles 2) #King Malbert (Igor) #Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) #Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) #Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) #Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) #Clayton (Tarzan) #Project 77 (Next Gen) #The Cat (A Mickey Mouse Cartoon: Gasp!) #Nigel (Rio) #Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) #Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet) #Nana (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Griffin the Invisible Man Frankenstein Wayne and Murray (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Jimmy and Johnny (The Nut Job) #Strom (Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom) #Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) #Reggie (Free Birds) #Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) #Megamind #Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) #The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) #Simba (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #Tod and The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) #Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) #SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) #Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) #Lou (Cats & Dogs) #Shere Khan, Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) #Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) #Judith (Silly Animals) #Moana #Felix (Valiant) #Rompetechos (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) #Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch 2018) #James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) #Otis (Cars 2) #Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) #Grayson (The Nut Job) #Norman Badcook (Paranorman) #Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) #James Bond (Skyfall) #Police Officers, Patty, Paul and Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) #Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) #Mandrake (Epic 2013) #Flower (BFDI 2: Barriers and Pitfalls) #Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax 2012) #Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants: The Smoking Peanut) #Jacquimo (Thumbelina) #Dot (A Bug's Life) #Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle) #Mat (Pat & Mat) #Cull Obsidian (Avengers Infinity War) #Roddy (Flushed Away) #Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) #Frieda (Happily N'ever After) #Police Officers (Monster House) #Lenny Leopard (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) #Wazoo (Jimmy the Stickman Collection Series) #Rasputin (Anastasia) #Valiant (2005 Film) #GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) #Rosie and Gus (A Troll in Central Park) #Blythe and Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) #Gaston (Beauty and the Beast 1991) #Lenny (Shark Tale) #Phillis (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) #Marina Del Rey and Ariel (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) #Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) #Lord Nooth (Early Man) #Sir Pinch-a-Lot (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) #Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas) #Eddy, Igg and Bud (Barnyard 2006) #Little Girl The Fox and Mr Prince (The Little Prince 2015) #Larry (The Wild) #Princess Dawn (A Wizard's Tale) #Freddy (Barnyard 2006) #Creeper (The Black Cauldron) #Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) #Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Spider Man 3) #Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred (The Lego Batman Movie) #Victor Van Dort and Emily (Corpse Bride) #Dag (Barnyard 2006) #Dennis (Silly Animals Movie - Kung Fu Dog) #David (BFB 1: Getting Teardrop to Talk) #Rollo and Willy (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) #Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #True & Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Kittynati) #Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Mr. Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) #Buster Moon and Miss Karen Crawly (Sing!) #Voyd (Incredibles 2) #Liam (Gnome Alone) #Drake (The Pebble of the Penguin) #Quasimodo, Djali and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Jane (Return to Never Land) #Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) #Eli Mills (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) #Rocky (Rover Dangerfield) #Carina (Guardians of The Galaxy) #Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) #Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) #Kubo Beetle and Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) #Gavin, Roger, and Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) #The Toad (Flushed Away) #Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) #Varian (Tangled The Series) #Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) #The Jester (Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return) #Kocoum (Pocahontas) #The Beast and Belle (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) #Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Corry, Strito and Breko (Gli Skatenini e le Dune Dorate) #Classic Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip.) #Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) #Uga (Kintoons) #Lord Power (Jimmy the Stickman Collection Series) #Branch (Trolls) #Master Frown (Unikitty) #Aladdin and Abu (Aladdin) #Marlin (Finding Nemo) #Bernard Bear #Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) #Goku (Dragon Ball Z) #Geek (Surf's Up) #Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) #Pongo (101 Dalmatians) #Ofelia (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) #Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) #The Mirror (Veggietales) #Eggs (The Boxtrolls) #Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) #Mirage (The Incredibles) #George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #Dave (Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakel) #Fay Wishbone (Monster Family) #Gru (Despicable Me 3) #Oppenheimer (The Pirate Fairy) #Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) #The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) #Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #M-O, BRL-A, HAN-S, D-FIB, VN-GO and VAQ-M (WALL-E) #Harry and Marv (Home Alone) #Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) #Baby Birds (Hoodwinked!) #King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) #Cetus (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) #6/Six (9) #King Skeleton (Doogal) #Superman and Green Lantern (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Nemo (Finding Nemo) #Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Viggo Grimborn (Dragons Race to the Edge) #Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs In Heaven) #Gajah (Trunk Train) #Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Mordu (Brave) #Scarlet Overkill (Minions) #Olaf (Frozen) #Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Steele (Balto) #Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King 1 1/2) #Floette (Pokemon) #Tinker Bell and Terence (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) #Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) #Elmo (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) #Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) #Raiden The Mook King (Kubo and the Two Strings) #Constance Nebbercracker (Monster House) #Nate Gardner (Storks) #Kores Botha (Skyscraper 2018) #Sedessa (Delgo) #Needle (BFDI 5: Bridge Crossing) #Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) #Mai (Next Gen) #Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) #Gwangi (Smallfoot) #Myron Larabee (Jingle All the Way) #Darkar (Winx Club) #Scrat (Gone Nutty) #Lucifer (Cinderella) #Luis Sanchez (The Book of Life) #Hellhound (All Dogs In Heaven) #Titan (Space Chimps) #Gelatin and Firey (BFDIA 5e: The Long-lost Yoyle City) #The Snake (The Angry Birds Movie) #Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) #Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) #Superman (The LEGO Movie) #Taran and Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) #Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) #Tamatoa (Moana) #Sheriff Not-A-Robot (The Lego Movie) #Grizzly Bear (Balto) #Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo (Hoodwinked!) #Fossas (Madagascar) #Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast 1991) #Dr. Calico (Bolt) #Captain DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Adult Ronno (Bambi) #Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) #Elaris (Ratchet & Clank) #Grumpy (Do Not Disturb! 2 - Pranks and Comedy Jokes) #Smokey (Stuart Little) #Omnidroid v.10 (The Incredibles) #June Forey (Wonder Park) #Meredith Blake (The Parent Trap) #Dorgle (Smallfoot) #Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) #Winnie (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) #Slinky Dog (Toy Story) #Fowler (Chicken Run) #Heather and Ozzie (Over the Hedge) #Una (Ferdinand) #White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) #Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) #Denahi (Brother Bear) #Carl Fredricksen (Up) #Bo (The Star) #Dick Dastardly (Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Prop Wash) #Ozone (The Secret Life of Pets) #Pipsqueak and Once-Ler (The Lorax 2012) #Tim (Robots) #Hazel (Elliot: The Littlest Reindeer) #Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) #Nassor (Frankenweenie) #Herald-Town Crier (Donkey Xote) #Shark (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Angus (Ferdinand) #Horse (Barnyard 2006) #Mr. Bricklebaum's Dog (The Grinch 2018) #Wilbur (Charlotte's Web 2006) #Big Boss (Rio 2) #Rip Clutchgoneski (Cars 2) #Speckles (G-Force) #Yar and Pilo (Dinosaur) #The Leopard Seal (Eight Below) #Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) #Angie (Shark Tale) #Reggie Belafonte (Surf's Up) #Dylan (The Magic Roundabout) #Mad Hog (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Norm Snively (Air Bud) #Mayor Augustus May Who (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) #Boldo (The Tale of Despereaux) #Lord Dargis (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) #Cardinal (The Nut Job) #Lumpy, Elephant & Lifty (Happy Tree Friends: Junk in the Trunk) #Chicken Joe (Surf's Up 2: WaveMania) #Zeta & Nazboo (Shimmer & Shine: Potion Control) #GO-4 (WALL-E) #Spamley (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Butterfly Follies) #Greg Universe (Steven Universe: Log Date 7 15 2) #Owlette (PJ Masks: Owlette & the Moonball) #Uncle Grandpa #Botasaur (Rusty Rivets) #Sven (Olaf's Frozen Adventure) #Patchi (Walking with Dinosaurs 2013) #Frankie (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) #Malefor (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) #Shaw (Open Season) #Agent (Bolt) #Count Hoot (Little Animals Activity Centre: Wishing Tree) #Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #Penguins (Storks) #Lem (Planet 51) #Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) #Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) #Makuu and Crocodiles (The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again) #2-Tone (Hoodwinked!) #Sunny (Strange Magic) #Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) #Soldier Sam (Doogal) #Chief (The Fox and The Hound) #Blag (The Wild) #Hector (Dragon Hunters) #Larry (Duck! Duck! Goose!) #Goat (Goat Story) #Nickle, Bomby, Yellow Face, Coiny, Needle and Spongy (BFDIA 5c: No More Snow!) #Dylan (Doogal) #Lemurs (All Hail King Julien: Get Off My Lawn) #Fries, Puffball and Evil Leafy (BFDIA 5c: No More Snow!) #Bibble (Barbie: Fairytopia) #Shimmer, Shine & Leah (Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour) #Alex (Madagascar) #Cruella de Vil, Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) #Napoleon Bonaparte (Minions) #Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) #Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Casper) #Charles Wallace Murry (A Wrinkle in Time) #Mort (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Daniel (The House of Magic) #Banarnar (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Pat & Mat #Pirate Captain and Polly (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) #Troll (Enchanted) #Eraser (BFB 4: Today's Very Special Episode) #Paris (Gnomeo & Juliet) #Pumpkin Dog (Webkinz: "No Copyright Webkinz Intended) #Joe (Help! I'm A Fish) #Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears: Go Fly A Kite) #Patrick Winslow (The Smurfs) #Phil (Daddy Day Care) #Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster (Monster Truck Mater) #Archibald Snatcher and Eggs (The Boxtrolls) #Lightning Cat (Old Rockin' Chair Tom) #Napaleon Cross (Everyone's Hero) #Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) #Nigel Thornberry (Rugrats Go Wild) #Red (The Angry Birds Movie) #Book (BFDIA 4:Zeeky Boogy Doog) #Will Stronghold (Sky High) #Rosie, Maria, Serge and Buddy (Open Season 3) #Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) #Junior (Home on The Range) #Leafy (BFDI 2: Barriers and Pitfalls) #Clyde McBride (The Loud House) #Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) #Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) #Hansel and Red Puckett (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) #Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Ellie (Sanra VS. Claus) #Junior Asparagus and Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!) #Goofy (Saludos Amigos) #Russell (Up) #Fred (Silly Animals) #Knut (Winx Club: An Unexpected Event) #Eugene and Princess Crystal (In Search of Santa) #Rasputia Latimore (Norbit 2007) #Heidi (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Zamfeer (Gnome Alone) #Lovelace (Happy Feet) #Mavis (Hotel Transylvania: Enter the Nosepicker) #Chicken Litttle, Buck Cluck and Kirby (Chicken Little; 2005) #Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) #Billy (Animal United) #Jenny Bernett (Monster House) #Wyborne (Coraline) #White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) #Tennis Ball (BFDI 3: Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) #Max's Mom (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D) #Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) #Bolt, Mittens, Rhino #Irma (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Hades (Hercules) #Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) #The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) #Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) #BoCo (Thomas and friends: the diseasel) #Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) #Chucky Finster and Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) #Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn (A Wizard's Tale) #Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) #Clavius (The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain) #Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) #Greenwood (Next Gen) #Zach (Wild Kratts: Let the Rhinos Roll) #Anna Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 2018) #Surly (The Nut Job) #Giles, Frazier and Carl (Duck! Duck! Goose!) #Bumblebee #Emma Wishbone (Monster Family) #Ella and Char (Ella Enchanted) #Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) #Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Stormy Weather) #The Beatles #Eduardo and Blu (Rio 2) #President Business (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) #Elves (Arthur Christmas) #Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Loki (The Avengers) #Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) #Gummy Bears (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) #Principal Griselda (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Animal Control Guy (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) #Noah the Elder (Happy Feet Two) #Ludo (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Quest Buy) #Young Tarzan (Tarzan) #Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) #Animals and Peoples (31 Minutes: The Movie) #Peter Griffin Cleveland Brown and Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy: JOLO) #Charles Muntz (Up) #Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) #Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio #Gaturro (2010 Film) #Aliens (Chicken Little; 2005) #Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) #The Mane 6 (My Little Pony The Movie) #Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) #Dug (Up) #Max (Cats Dont's Dance) #Maui (Moana) #Pip (Back at The Barnyard) #Icy, Darcy, Stormy (Winx Club: Season 2) #Miss Birdwell (Kronk's New Groove) #Mub and Grub (Epic 2013) #Von Talon (Valiant) #Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Toddler) #Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) #Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa (The Pirate Fairy) #Mzingo and the Vultures (The Lion Guard: The Search of Utamu) #Pumbaa and Smolder The Bear (Timon and Pumbaa) #Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) #Atticus (Happy Feet Two) #Monstar Pound (Space Jam) #Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) #Naily (BFB 4: Today's Very Special Episode) #Estopa (Gui & Estopa) #Ebony Maw (Avengers Infinity War) #King the Wolf (Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze) #Sir Oswald (Sooty Amazing Adventures) #Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) #Chi and Chao (Duck! Duck! Goose!) #Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) #Dil, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille (The Rugrats Movie) #Lena Thackleman and Kira Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) #Agnes Gru and Edith Gru (Despiable Me) #Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) #Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) #Augustus Gloop (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape (The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) #Harold (Silly Animals) #Jemmy (Goat Story) #Aureus and Bigob (Gli Skatenini e le Dune Dorate) #Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 2) #Chato (The Book of Life) #Mr. Gristle (The Boxtrolls) #AUTO and Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) #King Julien and Maurice (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) #Amethyst (Steven Universe: Reformed) #Bunnies (Open Season) #Captain Collision (Monster Truck Mater) #Japeth (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Pig and Pip (Barnyard 2006) #Blobby (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Ellen Brandt (Iron Man 3) #A. Thumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) #Zartog (Space Chimps) #Count Grisham (The Scarecrow) #Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Café) #The Cutie Marks (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) #Young Simba (The Lion King) #Stu Pickels and Rex Pester (The Rugrats Movie) #Commander Tartar (Splatoon 2) #Ripslinger (Planes) #Slade (Teen Titans Go! To the Movies) #Babs (Chicken Run) #Pencil, Match and Bubble (BFDI 2: Barriers and Pitfalls) #Rita Malone (Flushed Away) #Chloe (Gnome Alone) #Genghis (The Wacky World of Tex Avery: Aloha Oy!) #Issac (Silly Animals) #Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Sqarepants: Squid's Day Off) #Fisher Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop: Heart of Parkness) #Spike, Bucky and Quillo (Over the Hedge) #Honest John (Pinocchio) #7/Seven (9) #Blinko and Turnbuckle (Treasure Planet) #Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo 2002) #The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) #Mortadelo and Filemon (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Claudandus (Felidae) #John Bennett (Ted 2) #Nemean Lion (Hercules) #Jackson Storm (Cars 3) #Gandalf (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) #Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 2018) #Polar Bear (In Search of Santa) #Bratty Kid (The Loud House) #Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) #Lord Business and Emmet (The Lego Movie) #Mario and Yoshi (SMG4 Bloopers: Stupid Mario World) #Animal Control (The Secret Life of Pets) #The Falcon (Stuart Little 2) #Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) #Racers (Cars 2006) #Frank, Brenda, Sammy, Kareem, Douche and another foods in the supermarket (Sausage Party) #Boog, Giselle and Elliot (Open Season: Scared Silly) #Twitchy, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly and Police Animals (Hoodwinked!) #Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) #Surly (Dino Time) #Kolka (Smallfoot) #Mulgarath (The Spiderwick Chronicles 2008) #Coiny (BFDIA 2: Get Digging) #Builders (Goat Story) #Frankie (Shark Tale) #Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Delightful Children From Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) #Alfred Pennyworth and Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) #Sugar Sprinkles Penny Ling and Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop: Sweet (Truck) Ride) #Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) #Vectors Shark (Despicable Me) #Gwen Grayson (Sky High) #Dagda (Epic 2013) #Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) #Kojak (Recess: School's Out) #The Backson (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) #Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakel) #Señor Gabriel (Show Dogs 2018) #Kevin (Up) #Elliot (Elliot: The Littlest Reindeer) #Doctor Octopus / Olivia Octavius (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #Happy Chapman (Garfield: The Movie) #Skinner (Ratatouille) #The Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) #Constatine (Muppets Most Wanted) #Dennis and Winnie (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) #Mickey Mouse (Runaway Brain) #Shego (Kim Possible: So The Drama) #The Floogals #Dave (All Creatures Big and Small) #Sheriff Sam Brown, Maggie, Grace and Miss Calloway (Home on The Range) #Fabrication Machine (9) #Rick (Happily N'ever After) #Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Fleetwood Yak (Rock Dog) #Renato Manchas (Zootopia) #Superfly (Cars 3) #Princess Crystal and Princess Lucinda (In Search of Santa) #Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) #Ian (Open Season: Scared Silly) #Rat/Redline (The Nut Job) #Sarah, Nazz and Rolf (Ed, Edd y Eddy: Fool on the Ed) #Cyclops (Hercules) #Grinch (The Grinch 2018) #Hero Boy (The Polar Express) #Oble (Bartok the Magnificent) #Metal Beard and Benny (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Cufflingk and Underlingk (Valiant) #Peng (Duck! Duck! Goose!) #Buck (Home on The Range) #Theodore and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) #Rudder and Fluke (Finding Dory) #Guanlongs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) #Charles T. Baker (Planet 51) #Hui Buh (Hui Buh - The Goofy Ghost) #Jefferson Davis (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) #Frozone (The Incredibles) #Crash and Eddie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) #Morton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Imhotep (Monster Family) #Ozzy (Ozzy: The Fast and Furriest) #Bigweld Industries Employee (Robots) #Tremebunda (Condorito (2017 film)) #Xixi (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) #Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) #Barth (The Legend Of Secret Pass) #Underminer (Incredibles 2) #Wildebeest (The Wild) #Lefou (Beauty and the Beast 1991) #Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) #Doodlebob (Spongebob Squarepants: Frankendoodle) #Wonderbot (Robots) #Rucio (Donkey Xote) #Blonde Henchrat (Flushed Away) #Orcas (Happy Feet) #Ceto (Hercules) #Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) #Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) #Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) #Master Croc (Kung Fu Panda 2) #Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) #Ani (Next Gen) #Kingpin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #Cooper (Trolls) #Mr. Smith (Kangaroo Jack 2003) #Mr. Bump (Mr Men Show: Clocks) #Foreman Pig (The Angry Birds Movie) #Tree (BFB 5: Fortunate Ben) #Melman (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Little Nick (Zootopia) #Icy (Winx Club: The Witches' Downfall) #McSquizzy (Open Season: Scared Silly) #Ants (The Ant Bully) #Krushauer (Incredibles 2) #Buddy (The Nut Job) #Joaquin (The Book of Life) #Scheck (Hey Arnold! The Movie) #Nessus (Hercules) #Horatio P. Huntington (Animal Crackers) #Tiger (Over the Hedge) #Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) #Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) #Ernie (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) #Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) #Cain (Jungle Cubs: The Coming of the Wolves) #Bob (Frankenweenie) #Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) #Megazord (Power Rangers (2017)) #Don Lino (Shark Tale) #Moss The Troll (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) #Grey (Sheeps and Wolves) #Slugs (Flushed Away) #Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) #Mole (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) #Hyenas (The Lion King) #Justin Pin (Next Gen) #Gruff (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) #Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers (2017)) #Sabor (Tarzan) #Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud (Meet the Robinsons) #Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) #Reindeers (The Flight Before Christmas) #Stuart Little (Stuart Little 2) #Ryan (The Wild) #Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) #I-Screamer (Monster Truck Mater) #The Giant Squid (Finding Dory) #Balto #Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) #Larry Quinn (The Cat in the Hat 2003) #Mowgli (The Jungle Book (2016)) #Crowley (Trick or Webkinz) #EVA and WALL-E #Fear (Inside Out) #Smurfs (The Smurfs) #Ice Cube (BFB 5: Fortunate Ben) #Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) #Bodi (Rock Dog) #Lord Tucker (Jimmy the Stickman Collection Series) #Quijote (Donkey Xote) #King Julius (Hui Buh - The Goofy Ghost) #Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) #Skalk (Khumba) #Professor Zundapp (Cars 2) #Frogs (Flushed Away) #Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) #Kopponen (Tad: The Lost Explorer) #Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear (Toy Story 3) #Sir Edgar (Ella Enchanted) #Hands, Longbourne and Fayvoon (Treasure Planet) #Mr. Sykes (Shark Tale) #Brent McHale and Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) #El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) #Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Wolves (Rock Dog) #Dave (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) #Gwizdo (Dragon Hunters) #Mole King (The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina) #Cyrus (The Angry Birds Movie) #Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) #Rhino Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) #Fleshlumpeater (The BFG 2016) #General Aguila (TMNT) #Rats (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) #Tomber (Cars 2) #Klaus (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Fagin (War of the Birds) #Ocho (Legend of the Sea) #Teardrop (BFDI 5: Bridge Crossing) #Nugent (Over the Hedge) #Maurice (All Hail King Julien Exiled) #Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon) #M-O (WALL-E) #Shoe, Ping, Mouty, Peg and Professor Tiberton (Impy's Island) #Victor (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #Fleem (Smallfoot) #Albino Giganotosaurus (Journey to the Center of the Earth) #Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) #Trolls (Gnome Alone) #Kobyl (Goat Story 2) #Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) #Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Hans (Frozen) #Margo Gru (Despicable Me) #Cheyenne (Monster Family) #Eva (Igor) #King Stefan (Maleficent) #Roxanne (Megamind) #Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) #Imelda (Coco) #John, Axiom Babies and Mary (WALL-E) #Dawn Bellweather (Zootopia) #Nanny (101 Dalmatians) #Adam Harrison (The Son of Bigfoot) #Princess Poppy (Trolls) #Violet (Incredibles 2) #Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) #Elsa (Frozen) #Ms. Diekendaker (Luis and His Friends from Outer Space) #Olympia (Norm of the North) #Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) #Shuriki (Elena and the Secret of Avalor) #Monkey and Viper (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) #Luna (Space Chimps) #Grimroth (Ratchet & Clank) #Woody and Jeesie (Toy Story 2) #Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!) #Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Guy Gagne (Turbo 2013) #Scorpion (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) #The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) #Ralph Virus (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) #Ocious P. Potter (The Borrowers) #Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Green Goblin (Spider-Man 2002) #Carney (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) #Hunter (Animal United) #Naners (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) #Scar Snout and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) #Z and Mandible (Antz) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show: Think Positive) #Dodos (Ice Age) #Captain Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) #Mushu (Mulan) #Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) #Ringmaster (Dumbo) #Tronchamolas (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Erik Killmonger (Black Panther 2018) #Yak (Smallfoot) #Veruca Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) #Smiler And Bots (The Emoji Movie) #Zoe (Silly Animals) #Rango #Mr. Chew (The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper) #Bully Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) #Griffin (Quest for Camelot) #Mr. Electric (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D) #Flik (A Bug's Life) #Mr. Rusty (The Magic Roundabout) #Skip the Alien (Aliens in The Attic) #Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) #Regine Le Haut (Leap!) #Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #8/Eight (9) #DOR-15 (Meet The Robinsons) #Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) #Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) #Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) #Buddy (Elf 2003) #Frida (Hilda) #Laura (Metegol) #Ferdinand (2017 Film) #Mother Gothel (Tangled) #Mario (SMG4 Bloopers: Marioception) #Myles Standish (Free Birds) #Janson (Maze Runner: The Death Cure) #The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) #Hilda #Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) #Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men & Little Miss (1995)) #Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Idrì (Gli Skatenini e le Dune Dorate) #Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) #Donut (BFB 2: Lick Your Way to Freedom) #Omar (Sahara) #Waluigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario's Road Trip) #Danno Wolfe (Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!) #Zazu (The Lion King) #Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) #Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) #Bob Parr (The Incredibles) #Claire Wyden (Rampage) #Laverna (Barbie: Fairytopia) #Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) #Dr. Phillip Sherman (Finding Nemo) #Rocket (Guardiands of The Galaxy) #Jean George (Snow Buddies) #Larry Daley (Night at the Museum) #Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhinos (Robin Hood) #E.B. (Hop) #Dryden Vos (Solo: A Star Wars Story) #Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) #Weasels (The Prince & The Pauper) #Lian-Chu (Dragon Hunters) #Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Alan Parrish (Jumanji 1995) #Bo (Happy Feet Two) #Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Master Udon (Spongebob Squarepants) #The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) #Bambi and Thumper #Tom, Butch, Lightning Cat and Topsy Cat (Saturday Evening Puss) #Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) #Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) #Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) #Chef Bob (SpongeBob SquarePants: Chef Bob) #Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #Fat Barry and Ladykiller (Flushed Away) #Murry Hare (Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare) #Frankie (Meet The Robinsons) #Rasta Carian (Monster Truck Mater) #Theo (Turbo 2013) #Bill and Will the Krill (Happy Feet Two) #Carlton Drake (Venom) #Fawn (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) #Lightning McQueen (Cars 2006) #Jamie (The Nut Job) #Tom (Talking Tom And Friends Happy App-Loween) #Aunt Spiker and Sponge (James and the Giant Peach) #Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) #Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) #Runt Of The Litter (Chicken Little; 2005) #Melman and Marty (Madagascar) #Ursula Gernsback (Tomorrowland) #Stone (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #The Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could) #El Primero (Ferdinand) #Duke The Squirrel (Animaniacs: A Bully For Skippy) #Snotty Boy (Barnyard 2006) #Zeke, Oscar and Lenny (Ice Age) #Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) #Paul (Silly Animals) #Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) #Luteau (Leap!) #Bonnie (SMG4 Bloopers: Freddy's spaghettiria) #Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Avengers Infinity War) #Brian (Doogal) #The King (Cars) #Max the Dog (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) #Felix Jr and Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) #Grump (A Wizard's Tale) #Dawn (Strange Magic) #Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) #Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Lurleane and Pervis (The Good Dinosaur) #Frankie (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario the Olympian) #Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Frank Wishbone (Monster Family) #Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) #Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) #Van Pelt (Jumanji 1995) #Jeanine Matthews (Divergent) #Bones (Monster House) #Felix and Newmann (The Missing Lynx) #The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) #Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) #Juggernaut (Deadpool 2) #Uncle Gaston and Franny Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) #Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Elephants (Dumbo) #Ava/Ghost (Ant-Man and the Wasp) #Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) #Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) #Minnie (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) #Talking Toilets (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Riley Anderson (Inside Out) #Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) #Little Girl (The Little Prince) #Li Shang and Mulan #Gunther and Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) #Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) #Batman (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) #The Donkey Old Miller (The Star) #Vidia (Tinker Bell) #Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) #The Mighty Sven (Happy Feet Two) #Eddie Brock and Venom (Venom) #Shane (Zookeeper) #La Sombra (Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie) #Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) #Rumble McSkirmish (Gravity Falls) #Zeg, Pickle & Crusher (Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires) #Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Crane (Kung Fu Panda 3) #Luxor (Tutenstein) #Rusty, Ruby, Whirly, Ray, Jack & Crush (Rusty Rivets) #Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo: The Big Cheese) #Hazel (Little Charmers: Charming Chatterbox) #June (Little Einsteins) #Edgar (Aristocats) #Baloo (The Jungle Book) #Rizzo the Rat (Muppets) #Ticket Agent (Hotel Transylvania 2) #Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) #Billie the Bird (Linus the Lionhearted: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) #Mr. Rude (The Mr Men Show: Up & Down) #Merle (Kintoons) #Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) #Milo James Thatch and Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) #Callum Ezram and Rayla (The Prince Dragon) #Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) #Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) #Wart (The Sword in the Stone) #James (James and The Giant Peach) #Tuilo and Miguel (The Road El To Dorado) #Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) #Susan Murphy and Gallaxhar (Monster VS. Aliens) #Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) #May (The Wild Life) #Red Puckett and Japeth (Hoodwinked!) #Paddington #Johny and Bears (Sing!) #Bigweld (Robots) #Pilot (Smallfoot) #Carl and Frank (Ice Age) #Bryan the Beachmaker (Happy Feet Two) #Bugsy, Toughwood, Tailfeather and Lofly (Valiant) #Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Pin (BFDI 5: Bridge Crossing) #The Hunter (Benji the Hunted) #Troy (The Reef 2: High Tide) #Victor Maynott (A Monster in Paris) #Baloo (The Jungle Book) #Cy-Bug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) #Red (A Wrinkle in Time) #Trey (Rock Dog) #Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) #Speed Stinger (Dragons Race to the Edge) #Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) #1/One (9) #Sansón Carrasco (Donkey Xote) #Francis (Felidae) #Duke and The Gazelles (The Wild) #Zorra (Hoodwinked!) #Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) #Handsome Boy (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Flint Marko (Spider-Man 3) #Red and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) #Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #Policemen (Smallfoot) #Kiko (Winx Club: Bloom Tested) #Wallace Eastman (The Son of Bigfoot) #The Hawk (Rango) #Blackbeard (Pan) #Ken Dwight (Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life) #Chelsea Barnes (Princess Protection Program) #Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #The Phantom Zone Villains (The Lego Batman Movie) #Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile (Monsters, Inc.) #Roscoe (Oliver & Company) #Kron (Dinosaur) #Ed (The Lion King) #Robespierre (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) #Dr. Feel Bad (Monster Truck Mater) #Rocky (BFDIA 5e: The Long-lost Yoyle City) #Leroy (Webkinz: All Credit Goes To The Webkinz!) #Mater the Greater #Toy Bull (The Three Caballeros) #The Rat King (The Nutcracker in 3D) #Ben and Coyotes (Barnyard 2006) #Slugma Slugma Kappa (Monsters University) #Dimitri (Anastasia) #Rocinante (Donkey Xote) #Tank Evans (Surf's Up) #President Stone (Astro Boy) #Woolter (Zootopia) #Pencil (IDFB 1: Welcome Back) #Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) #Aquaman (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Verushka Van Vine (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #Tad and King Midas (Tad The Lost Explorer and The Secret of King Midas) #Meggy and Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4 Bloopers: Mad Mario) #Commander Vachir and Rhinos (Kung Fu Panda) #Ken (Bee Movie) #9/Nine (9) #Tip (Home) #Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) #Ace (Metegol) #Mr. Barron (Miss Peregrines Home for Peculiar Children) #Tony Thompson (The Little Vampire 2018) #Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) #Marianne (Strange Magic) #Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) #Abominable Snowman and Will Blake (Goosebumps 2015) #Chief Bobnar (Early Man) #Weasel (Donkey Xote) #Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) #Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) #Hydra (Hercules) #Captain Léon Rom (The Legend of Tarzan) #Little Mariah (Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You) #Reggie Warrington (The Nutty Professor) #Douche and Darren (Sausage Party) #T-Rex (SML: Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday!) #Marcel, Tipa and Armando (Rio) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) #The Martian King (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) #Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (Ant Man 2015) #Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) #Hitler (Hitler and the Tornado) #El Materdor #The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) #Griselda and Sugar Plum (Strange Magic) #Hairy (Silly Animals) #Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) #Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) #Hercules #Stormtrooper (Ralph Breaks the Internet) #Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) #Penny Forrester (Bolt) #Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) #Lizzy Griffiths (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) #Sewer Babies (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Peter Pan (Return to Never Land) #Thomas McGregor (Peter Rabbit 2018) #Dr. Otto Octavius (Spider Man 2) #Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) #Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) #Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) #Lou (UgluDolls) #Oscar (Shark Tale) #Percy "King" Dimpleweed (The Nut Job) #Donkey Kong (Pixels 2015) #Ella (Happily N'ever After) #Condorito and Coné (Condorito (2017 film)) #DeSoto (Oliver & Company) #Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) #Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) #Dante (Coco) #Abraham Lincoln (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Banzou (Duck! Duck! Goose!) #Rattleshake Jake (Rango) #Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, DJ Drake, and Kate (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) #Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) #Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) #Nando San Juan (La leyenda de la Nahuala) #Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) #Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) #Bob and Stuart (Minions) #Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) #Jewel (Rio) #Mayor Phlegmming (Osmosis Jones) #Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) #Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Nina and Patsy (Camp Lazlo) #Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Ape) #Spencer (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) #Mr. Marry (Jimmy the Stickman Collection Series) #Surfer Dave (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) #Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) #Gargamel, Monty and Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) #Giant Jaguar Statue and Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) #Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) #Zebedee (Doogal) #Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) #The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) #Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out) #Shady Slim (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) #Pigeon Toady (Storks) #Otis (Back at the Barnyard: Lights! Camera! Moo!) #Mega-Trogg (Gnome Alone) #Sir Ruber (Quest For Camelot) #Private (The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper) #The Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) #Merlock (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) #Burger-Beard (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) #Phoenix Buchanan (Paddington 2) #Dr. Eggman (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario's Train Trip) #Green Gremlin (Cars 2) #Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) #Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) #Kronk (Kronk's New Groove) #Rookery (The Little Vampire 2018) #Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) #Honest John (Pinocchio) #Smee (Peter Pan) #Carlos (Hop) #Trek and Tantor (Tarzan) #Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) #Maria Posada (The Book of Life) #Rosetta and Chloe (Pixie Hollow Games) #Ramsley (Haunted Mansion) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) #Kai, Zoe and Budzo (Zambezia) #Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) #Gavin Magary (Pete's Dragon 2016) #Rodolfo (Max & Co) #Duke Igthorn (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) #Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) #General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) #Tinky Winky (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario and The Diss Track) #Erik (Happy Feet Two) #Grundel and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) #Scroop (Treasure Planet) #The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) #Hiro Hamada and Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Zurg (Toy Story 2) #Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) #Feathers McGraw (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) #Vector (Despicable Me) #Preston (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) #Boog (Open Season) #Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) #The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) #Li Shang (Mulan II) #Annoying Orange (Goku vs. Annoying Orange) #Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) #Chuy (El Materdor) #Winged Beast (9) #Max Mordon (Tad: The Lost Explorer) #Headmaster (Deadpool 2) #Rad (The Webkinz Movie) #Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) #Barry (Jimmy and His Family Movie) #Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) #Duck Norris (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) #Calabar (The Legend Of Secret Pass) #Zhong (Spark: A Space Tail) #Mr Greene (Norm of the North) #Timber Wolf (Benji the Hunted) #Sarco (Dino Time) #Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) #Dr. Pottis (Sonic the Derphog: The Item Brick) #Tiger (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) #Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) #Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) #Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) #Tyler Harne (Max) #Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) #Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) #Max Dennison and Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) #Phango (Khumba) #The Evil Queen (Ever After High: Dragon Games) #Coyotes (Melody Time) #Chakal (The Book of Life) #Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) #Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) #The Other Mother/Beldam (Coraline) #Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) #Rusty (Rusty Rivets: Rusty Goes Bananas) #Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop: It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2) #Banjo the Woopile Cat #Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) #Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) #Chef and Creek (Trolls) #Ramon (Happy Feet) #Timmy (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) #Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) #Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) #Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) #Macawnivore (The Croods) #Bob (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario's Train Trip) #Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) #Dot Warner (Animaniacs) #Hunter (Storks) #Frabice (Minons) #Animals (Arthur Christmas) #Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) #Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) #Ted (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) #Iago (Aladdin) #The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) #Peridot (Steven Universe: Change your Mind: Part 3) #Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show) #Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #Gringo and Mozo (Thumbelina) #Chick Hicks (Cars 2006) #Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) #Heavy (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE) #General Grawl (Planet 51) #Spike (Flushed Away) #Nella the Princess Knight #Samson (The Wild) #ZigZag (The Thief & the Cobbler) #Manolo (The Book of Life) #Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong (Inside Out) #Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) #Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) #Junior, Tulip and Baby Diamon Destiny (Storks) #Millicent Clyde (Paddington) #Grem and Acer (Cars 2) #Dagnino and the Animals (Noah's Ark/El Arca) #Hopper (A Bugs' Life) #Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #Socrates (Animal United) #Ian and the Deers (Open Season) #King Kong (The Lego Batman Movie) #Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs: Treasure of the Middle Jungle) #Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) #Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) #Bad Apple (Veggietales: Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple) #Toad (SML: Toad's Mistake!) #Kenai (Brother Bear) #Vincent (Over the Hedge) #Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) #The Thief (The Thief & the Cobbler) #Serp (A Movie of Eggs) #Leonard and Red (The Angry Birds Movie) #Gregory Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 2018) #Raccoon (The Nut Job) #Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Tighten (Megamind) #Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) #Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) #The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) #Astrid & Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) #Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) #WALL-E #Miguel Rivera (Coco) #Alpha, Beata and Wolves (Storks) #Mike (Sing!) #Ruby (Rusty Rivets: Rusty Rocks) #General Magnus Kane (Princess Protection Program) #DJ Walters (Monster House) #Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) #Shimmer (Nick Jr. Block Party: Quest of the Golden Cube) #Shan Yu (Mulan) #Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali (Super Wings: Sahara Sled) #Bog King (Strange Magic) #Fridge (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) #Marco Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Starsitting) #Darwin (Rugrats Go Wild) #Hunter (The Star) #Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula: Dr. Von Goosewing's Invisible Ray) #Alamena Slim (Home on The Range) #Victor Quatermaine (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) #Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) #Tutenstein #Meloetta (Pokemon) #Laureline (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) #Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) #Martian (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) #Don Calcaneo (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) #Platinum (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) #Angelica (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo) #Pat (Pat & Mat) #Stilleto (Dangermouse: Penfold Transformed) #Arnold (Kipper: The Purple Park Monster) #Pierre (Talking Friends) #Pipsqueak (Zhu Zhu Pets The Quest For Zhu) Gallery Transcript Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Crossovers